


Stiles & Ledger

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: Julia Stiles is a starving artist. In the nineties she shot to fandom as did her co-star Heath Ledger, from a movie called “10 Things I Hate About You.” But into the 2000’s Julia becomes broke due to not being cast, then homeless when the two fatefully run into each other.
Relationships: Julia Stiles/ Heath Ledger





	Stiles & Ledger

Chapter One- Girlfriend   
Julia Stiles wasn’t a name you heard often anymore...she was starving. Barely able to afford a meal out, much less rent. She had lost her home three days ago and would most likely lose her car soon, none of her family lived in LA...she didn’t know what the hell she was going to do.   
“Julia?” Came a familiar, velvety voice that she’d grown accustomed to for months when they were filming. Her big break. 10 things I hate about you. From the tidbits that she had heard throughout the years, Heath was pretty successful and this thrilled the blonde. Heath Ledger was the most vibrant Person she had ever met and deserved all the luck on this earth.  
“Heath? Oh my god, hi!” Julia broke into a bright smile, despite her dire situation.  
“I haven’t seen you around. I actually-kind of miss you.” Heath gave his ex cast mate an impish smile.  
“Only kind of? Am I supposed to fall at you’re feet now?” Julia gave an over dramatic eye roll, dropping into a joking curtsy.  
“Are you okay? I haven’t heard anything about you in awhile.” Obviously Heath was being nice because Julia knew she looked like shit and she sighed, he probably wouldn’t want anything to do with her if he knew she was broke,homeless and jobless.  
“No. I’m very not okay. I haven’t had any breakout films or anything since 10 Things I Hate About You. I’m broke, I lost my apartment three days ago and I’m pretty sure I’ll lose my car in a few weeks.” Julia clears her throat, biting her lip as she heard her voice crack.


End file.
